


Inked

by crismes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Footy Ficathon, Light-Hearted, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismes/pseuds/crismes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Footy Ficathon Round Two: "I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and I'm kind of charmed."</p>
<p>James told Cristiano that he'd marry him if he ever got a tattoo of his name. With some encouragement from Sergio, he goes ahead and does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

“Of course, the thing I'm most worried about is my mother finding out,” Cristiano pondered.

“Your mother is going to look at your butt?” Sergio was perplexed and amused. His team mate was giving him great bait to use against him at the next training session. 

“That's not what I meant and you know it!” 

“Oh come on, stop being such a diva. You know I have no time for dramatic people.”

That remark made Cris choke with laughter.

“I'm being serious. Do you want to get married to James or not? You know he needs stability and security,” Sergio said wistfully. 

“And you think I don't? Honestly, this whole thing started out as a joke between us anyway–ˮ

“I think you both need it, but I only came along for this trip because I want to see you scream and cry in public.”

“I don't think I can do this,” Cris sighed, a wave of nausea washing over him. “What if I get blood poisoning? What if it ends up looking nothing like the design?”

“Look, this is the place I get all my work done. You've seen how good my tattoos look.”

Cris arched his eyebrows, trying not to wince. 

“Jerk,” Sergio retorted. “I know I look amazing.”

As the tattooist approached Cristiano almost got up off the chair, but slipped back onto it when Sergio gave him one of his angry expressions. The buzz of the tattoo gun seemed to fill the entire room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

\---

“Cris are you alright? You're being weird,” James had a look of utter confusion on his face as he watched his boyfriend moving cushions around on the couch. He kept tentatively trying to lower himself onto them and then backing out of it.

“Yes, yes. Absolutely fine,” he tried to make the tone of his voice normal, but it was obvious that he was flustered.

“Then why is it that you don't want to sit down?”

“I want to but it hurts when I put too much pressure on it.”

“On what?” 

Cris sighed and loosened his belt. “I guess it wasn't going to stay a secret for long.” He let his jeans fall to the floor and slightly pulled his boxers down. 

“Dios mío,” James took a sharp gasp of breath as he saw the bandage.

Cris lifted it slightly, enough to reveal the red skin underneath now permanently etched with James's name. 

“You did it, you actually did it,” James's eyes were wide open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“You said you'd marry me if I ever got a tattoo of your name.”

“I did,” he laughed, feeling his face turn red. “I didn't think you'd actually do it. But you have and now I just... oh god, I can't wait for it to heal so I can kiss it.”

“I thought you were going to say that you couldn't wait for the wedding,” Cristiano smirked.

“Well that too. Oh Cris.” James shivered as he felt Cris's warm breath against his neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he whispered back in the gentlest of tones, knowing that when he said those words to James they meant more than they'd ever meant before.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a far fetched, light hearted fic to counter the Crismes angst I'm currently working on! Thank you to the real Cristiano who doesn't have tattoos because he donates blood. I've needed two blood transfusions in my life and I think he's incredible not only for donating, but for raising awareness of the need for blood donors too.


End file.
